cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Soraya
|data di morte = |luogo di morte = Parigi |coniuge 1 = Mohammad Reza Pahlavi (1951-1958) }} Soraya Esfandiary-Bakhtiari (in persiano ثریا اسفندیاری بختیاری) è stata la seconda moglie di Mohammad Reza Pahlavi, l'ultimo Scià di Persia. Biografia Giovinezza Nata ad Isfahan, in Persia, Soraya Esfandiary era l'unica figlia femmina di Khalil Esfandiary, un importante membro della tribù dei Bakhtiari e ambasciatore persiano nella Germania Ovest e di sua moglie, Eva Karl. Soraya aveva un fratello minore, Bijan. Matrimonio con lo Shah Nel 1948 Soraya venne presentata allo Scià Mohammed Reza Pahlavi a Parigi, da Forough Zafar Bakhtiari, un parente, mentre stava ancora studiando in una scuola svizzera.Shah To Wed, Iran Hears, The New York Times, 10 October 1950, p. 12. Poco tempo dopo tra i due ci fu il fidanzamento ufficiale e in quell'occasione lo Scià le regalò un anello con un diamante di 22.37 carati. Soraya sposò lo Scià al Golestan Palace di Tehran il 12 febbraio 1951; inizialmente, la coppia aveva progettato di sposarsi il 27 dicembre 1950, ma la cerimonia dovette essere spostata a causa di una malattia contratta dalla sposa.Wedding of Shah Postponed, The New York Times, 22 Dicembre 1950, p. 10. Sebbene lo Scià avesse annunciato che gli ospiti del matrimonio avrebbero dovuto donare dei soldi ai poveri persiani, gli sposi ricevettero anche diversi regali, tra i quali un cappotto di visone e un set da scrivania con diamanti neri spediti da Joseph Stalin; uno Steuben glass Bowl of Legends dal Presidente americano Harry S. Truman e consorte; un candeliere d'argento in stile georgiano dal re Giorgio VI d'Inghilterra e consorte,Teheran Awaits Wedding, The New York Times, 11 Febbraio 1951, p. 35. La cerimonia venne decorata con 1,5 tonnellate di orchidee, tulipani e garofani, portati in volo dall'Olanda, e gli intrattenimenti inclusero anche la partecipazione di un circo equestre giunto da Roma.Iran's Shah To Wed In Splendor Today, The New York Times, 12 Febbraio1951, p. 6. La sposa indossò un vestito di lamé argentato ornato di perle,Shah of Iran Wed in Palatial Rites, The New York Times, 13 February 1951, p. 14 disegnato per l'occasione da Christian Dior. Divorzio A partire dai primi mesi del 1958, apparve chiaro che Soraya fosse sterile, in quanto ancora non aveva dato allo Scià un erede.Iran Shah Divorces His Childless Queen, The New York Times, 14 Marzo 1958, p. 2. Soraya lasciò la Persia nel mese di febbraio e fece ritorno alla casa dei genitori a Colonia, Germania, dove nel mese di marzo lo Scià inviò lo zio della moglie, il senatore Sardar Assad Bakhtiari, per tentare di convincerla a tornare in Persia.Shah's Plea to Queen Held Vain, The New York Times, 6 March 1958, p. 3. Quando venne annunciato pubblicamente che la coppia imperiale avrebbe divorziato, Soraya disse "a sacrifice of my own happiness."Queen of Iran Accepts Divorce As Sacrifice, The New York Times, 15 Marzo 1958, p. 4. Il matrimonio tra Soraya e lo Scià ebbe fine il 6 aprile 1958. Carriera come attrice Dopo il divorzio a Soraya fu concesso di portare il titolo di Sua Altezza Imperiale la Principessa Soraya d'Iran. Trasferitasi in Francia, la principessa Soraya intraprese una breve carriera come attrice cinematografica. Inizialmente fu annunciato che avrebbe interpretato Caterina II di Russia in un film di Dino De Laurentiis, ma il progetto non fu mai realizzato.Soraya Taking Screen Role, The New York Times, 8 Ottobre 1963, p. 48. Recitò nel film del 1965 I tre volti accanto ad Alberto Sordi e divenne la compagna del regista italiano Franco Indovina. Sempre nel 1965 recitò anche nel film La dea della città perduta con Ursula Andress, Peter Cushing e Christopher Lee. Dopo la morte di Indovina, avvenuta nel 1972 in un incidente aereo, Soraya trascorse il resto della sua vita in Europa, spesso vittima della depressione Morte La principessa Soraya morì nel suo appartamento di Parigi il 25 ottobre 2001 all'età di 69 anni. Le cause della morte non furono mai chiarite. Alla notizia della sua morte, il fratello Bijan (che morirà anch'esso a Parigi una settimana dopo Soraya), disse «''' Dopo di lei, non ho nessuno con cui parlare. '''» Il funerale si tenne a Parigi nella Cattedrale Americana il giorno 6 novembre 2001. Tra i partecipanti vi furono la principessa Ashraf Pahlavi, il principe Gholam Reza Pahlavi, il conte e la contessa di Parigi, Vittorio Emanuele, principe di Napoli e consorte, il principe Michele d'Orléans e la principessa Ira von Fürstenberg. Soraya fu sepolta nel cimitero Westfriedhof di Monaco di Baviera, insieme ai genitori e al fratello. Curiosità Il coltivatore di rose François Meilland, creò una rosa in onore della principessa Soraya e la chiamò Empress Soraya.François Meilland, 46, The New York Times, 17 giugno 1958, p. 29. Nel 2002 la sua tomba venne vandalizzata dalla scritta "Miserabile parassita. Non hai lavorato dall'età di 25 a 60 anni". L'autore del gesto non venne mai preso, ma appare chiaramente riconoscibile come il gesto di un simpattizante comunista. In seguito alla morte di Soraya, diverse donne dichiararono di essere figlie illegittime della principessa; tali affermazioni non furono ritenute attendibili. Nel 2001 i giornali pubblicarono un articolo dal quale si poteva capire che forse la principessa Soraya e il fratello sarebbero stati uccisi. I suoi beni furono venduti ad un'asta a Parigi. Tra questi anche il suo abito da sposa, valutato 1,2 milioni di dollari. Nel 2003 venne realizzato un film televisivo sulla vita della principessa Soraya, intitolato Soraya con Anna Valle nella parte della principessa. Bibliografia La Principessa Soraya scrisse due biografie: * Princess Soraya: Autobiography of Her Imperial Highness (1964) * Il palazzo della solitudine (Le Palais des Solitudes) (1992) Titoli * Miss Soraya Esfandiary-Bakhtiari (1932–1951) * Sua Maestà la Regina di Persia (1951–1956) * Sua Altezza Imperiale la Principessa Soraya di Persia (1956–2001) Filmografia *''I tre volti'' (1965) *''La dea della città perduta'' (She) (1965) *''The Two Ronnies, nell'episodio 4x6 (1975) *Doctor at the Top, nell'episodio "The Kindest Cut" (1991) Note Categoria:Attori persiani